Hell No! I'm Not Saying I'm In Love!
by Emikolve1617
Summary: Shark and Yuma going out on a 'date'. After their 'date' , Shark thinks about yuma. Shark was thinking that the fact that he might be in love with Yuma. "Aaahhhh, what's wrong with me, will I ever learn." Warning: Sharkbaitshipping,yaoi,Bossy Hikari/Kari, and some Flowershipping,Edited


_**Shark and Yuma going out on 'date'. After their **__**'date',**__** Shark thinks about **__**Yuma**__**. **__**Shark**__** was thinking that he might be in love with Yuma. "Aaahhhh, what's wrong with me, will I ever learn." Warning: **__**Sharkbaitshipping,**__** yaoi, Bossy Hikari/Kari, and some **__**Flowershipping**_

Shark was walking around the empty park as he knows this the dark brown feet were hiding in the bushes. Shark give a smile he walked slowly to the feet wear bush. "Ooh, I wonder where Yuma is? Let's see what's in bush number three!" Shark pull the unbuttoned rose red raven teen out of the bushes.

"SHARK!" Yuma covered he chest at the taller teen looking embarrassed.

'Its alright your fans are gone." Shark chuckled to Yuma land on his butt.

"So, what brings you here?" Shark walked to the branch as Yuma followed. Yuma and shark sit close to each other this make shark feel hazy inside for some reason. "Oooh you know just hanging out and whatever. So this is what a dual finalist do when they get chase after. Hey, Yuma." Shark ask the red-rose raven headed teen. Yuma turned to shark making eye to eye contact. "What is it Shark?"

"You wanna hang out with me tonight?"

"Heck yeah! But I promise Kotori that I'll study this time and also my sister will be mad if I - I . . ."

Shark hate the fact about Kotori is always taking yuma away from him. Even from the last time shark hold Yuma's hand and Kotori slipped in, but all he knows is that Kotori can be bossy. "Tori, Sori, just follow me just sneak in the back door, met me at the left side of the lantern polls close to the park then we're gone." Shark knows is way around Heartland City, well yeah he walks every day in a week. "Okay, shark . . . . That'll be a good idea. . . I guess see you tonight."

"Well see ya Yuma." Shark wink at Yuma. Which made Yuma blush shade of red. "I can believe it I'm going out with Yuma!" Thought shark. "But why?"

_**-Four Hours Later after dawn-**_

Shark was wearing he usual clothing he wears on the weekends. It was a dark purple jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, and green gems shoes. For some reason, he felt his heart beating fast every time he thinks about Yuma."Aahhhh, stay focus shark you're just hanging out with him. It's not like you going on a date with him." Rio walks past to her brother's bedroom door, she places her right ear against the door. "Aaahhhh, we just hanging out, it's not a date, we just hanging out, it's not a date. Ooooh, crap I'm going to be late." Rio hears shark stepping out the window, she waited when there's completely silent in the room. Rio opened the door to see shark not in here, she still wonder why was shark saying that? "Is my brother going on a date?" Rio than pulling out her dual gazer to call the others. "Hey Kotori, it's me Rio did Yuma call you?"

"No, he didn't why?"

Rio is afraid to ask the answer her question, she clears her throat to reposed. "My brother is on a date with Yuma." They were silent between the lines it takes ten minutes to wait for Kotori's reply. ". . . . Koto-."

"WHAATT!" A loud echo rings from Kotori. Rio dropped her duel gazer on the ground. "A DATE! REALLY?! AND HE DIDN'T TELL US!"

"Calm down Tori, I think we wouldn't bother them. I mean it's not like anybody knows now."

"Your right Rio but Yuma and shark should have told us about it. Well, it's the good thing that this wasn't recorded." Kotori looked at her duel gazer that she accidently pull on chat call."Ohh Crap!"

"What Yuma and shark going out!? Said Ray.

"Yuma and Shark?!" Everyone on the line said that the same time."Oops, I forgot to turn off the Chat Call." Kotori blushed.

"But guys like we say let's give them some space by the way they need to know each other first."

"Yeah that's true, shark has been a little hazy lately. I mean if it was like if Shark likes Yuma." Ray give a false smile and laughed. " Ray what are you hiding."

"I don't know What your talking about Tori, what about you and Alito are you guys still going out?!"

Tori blushed

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tori rolled her eyes with a nerves look and blushed like a cherry.

"What you don't love me, babe?" Alito said sadly, Tori knew that she loved Alito. She means that he's a gentleman, kind, loyal, gentle, caring, and lovable to Tori when they first met.

"I'm sorry, Alito but you know I still love you, right?" Alito smile and kiss the bow Tori give him for his apology accepted. "Apology accepted babe you know I'll always love you too." Tori blushed and smile in happiness.

"Okay, are we just love chatting here or are you just . . ." Caswell was cut off by a very loud voice. "WHERE IS HE?! He says that he was going to do his homework when he called me!"

"Oooh Kari, Yuma is on . . . a . . ."

"Well split it!

"A date with my brother," Rio yelled Rio covered her face in embarrassed.

"Nice going Ri." Flip said

"He's WHAT!" Kari screams out in rage.

"Ohh this is not going to go so pretty," Crawell said

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Shark was quite thrown haft way to the park Yuma be there by now. "What I'm I going to do?" Thought Shark "Its just a guys night thing okay." Shark signs he close his eyes for a bit in three minutes.

"Hey, Shark," Yuma yells through the distances where he was. "Oh hey, Yuma over here," Shark yelled back. He saw Yuma wearing he usual clothing as he sight. Yuma got to where shark was at when he take his breath from the running. "So am I late? Or did I got here on time?"

"Will you got here just in time, Yuma." Shark give a small smile. "That's great because my grandma was nice enough to let me go." Yuma laughed. Shark give a small chuckle to Yuma's response, to shark he sees Yuma like a cute little elementary schooler or a kitten that try to get a hummingbird. "Let's get going Yuma." Shark hold Yuma's hand as Yuma blushed a little."Okay, Shark."

Shark and Yuma entered to a small cafe shop will some people inside while there are no one outside when Yuma say something."Hey, shark can we sit outside?"

"Why you want to sit outside?" Shark asked confused.

"Because I think tonight is beautiful, you never see nights like these." Yuma blushed a strawberry red pinkish.

"Sure Yuma, you know I think it is beautiful tonight." Shark look up to the starry night sky.

"Yaay!" Yuma cheered

Shark and Yuma ordered shark stay silent since they began eating they orders. Yuma looked at shark in worried. "Shark, what are your favorite things to do?" Yuma broke the silent. "Playing guitar, the ones I play are Rock and Rock-Pop, but I write my own music or sometimes I play soundtrack fan dub."

"Wow, I didn't know you like to play the guitar." Yuma smile when he imagined shark as a Rock Star. "Hmm yeah, I know what you're thinking Yuma." Shark let out a chuckle. "How you know."Yuma asks in shock and embarrassed.

"Its okay Yuma I get that a lot from everybody." Shark looked at Yuma as he take a bite out of the burger.

"Hey, shark can we go to the Lunar Park after we finish eating?" Shark looked at Yuma with some food in his mouth then swallowed the food if it looks like if Shark was choking. "Su-re, Yuma that'll be lovely." Shark's words slipped out of his mouth than blushed in embarrassment with Yuma without knowing.

"Thank you, Shark," Yuma said softly then they continuing eating. Shark than give himself a small smile.

_**-Later-**_

After they left the Cafe shop they went straight to the park. The park was beautiful in the Night time than in the Day time. The lantern lighted up to the night dawn, the fire files glow to the blue-violet sky, the star shining up to the sky, and the moon is shining down on earth. The two teens laughing all the away throw the park's garden entertains."Wow, that's funny so your sister is like my sister but older and more bossy. My sister is always telling me

'If you don't do your homework Yuma Tsukumo, I'll take your Dual Deck and Dual Gazer away!' But my grandma gives me my Deck and Dual Gazer back to me when my sister is not around." Shark laughed a little when he turned to look at the water fountain and saw the little bird on top of the fountain. While the little bird takes a little bath then flew away.

"You know Shark I had a great time with you." Yuma looked into the midnight starry-eyed teen and smiled. "Yeah either do I, well this is the first time I hang out with someone like you."

"Hey Shark, Thanks for taking me out," Yuma said as he blush.

"No problem." Shark smiled, shark almost fall of the stairs luckily Yuma charted him in time. "Be careful Shark you almost fall over your face."

"Oh, sorry Yuma my head is in the cloud lately that's all." Shark rubbed his head Yuma looked at Shark in worried when Yuma grab Shark's hand, this makes Shark blush a little. "I think we should sit down it's that okay?"

"Sure Yuma." Shark response as the two teens sat down. Yuma looked at the sky for a little while then to the park garden. Shark broke the silent. "So Yuma do you like the Cafe shop we when to?"

"Yeah it was nice I like the hot chocolate they make it reminds me of my mom's." Yuma smiled until shark sees a now upset Yuma. If it was like Yuma was about to cry for talking about his parents. Shark didn't mean to make Yuma upset that's it's been years since his parents when missing. "Its okay shark I'm fine." Shark held Yuma close with a flush on his face.

". . . . Uuhhmm Shark, I - hmmm - it's just that it's Tori." Yuma blushed when Shark looked at Yuma then Yuma walked to the fountain. Shark felt a little jealous and disappointed that Yuma pulls apart in his arms. "Yuma, you really are a wonder boy are you." Shark walked over to Yuma to the fountain."Thanks, Shark I didn't know that." Yuma had a small rock in the head then tossed the rock when it make medium hops. The rock hit to 's statue with a smell clink.

"Oops," Yuma said.

"You know looks better without that stupid grin on his face. No really does." Shark said.

"Hmm, you know your right he does look pretty stupid with the grin." Yuma response with both of them laughing.

Yuma and Shark gaze above the sky when a shooting star appraised Yuma broke the silent. "When I was a child I wished that I want to be just like everybody so people won't make fun of me."

"You want to be a pity, dishonest, and careless." Shark walked the median fountains. "Everybody's not like that," Yuma responded with care.

"Yes, there are." Shark looked at his reflection in the water then closed his eyes. "You're not like other people shark." Yuma walked close to Shark. Shark turn to Yuma with a sad look on Shark's face if it looked like if Shark was going to break into tears. "How you know I'm like, Yuma?"

"I may that know you well, but all I know is that you are the most amazing person with a beautiful smile that I never have seen before." Shark blushed madly a cherry red, shark walked back behind him ran into a statue of a girl with her hand in the same direction where Shark was at. "Aaaa." Shark jumped from behind of the stature girl, shark felt embarrassed that he was getting clumsy. "Shark, when I'm with you I don't feel so alone." Yuma holds shark's hands Yuma's hands feel warm, safe and soft. Shark pull apart of Yuma's hands. Shark walked to the branch of the fountain.

"It's better to be alone."

"Why?" Yuma said

"So no one can't hurt you." Shark sat down on the branch Yuma walked over to shark and sat next to shark. "I will never hurt you and leave you." Yuma looked at shark's beautiful midnight starry eyes. Shark was looking deep inside into Yuma's red-rose eyes. "And I don't want to hurt you too, Yuma." Shark came close to Yuma's forehead. "Can you do me a favor and . . . Stop this. . ." Shark spoke softly as Yuma and shark are noses to nose level. "Before . . . We. . . ". Shark and Yuma were intruded by bright lights.

"OH RIGHT, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP, party's over I been looking all over for you!" Yuma's sister ruined their moment and them friends watching them in disappointment when she shalt at Yuma and shark. Shark groaned angrily than sigh sadly that he didn't kiss Yuma. "Okay Kari, I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys it's all my faint."

"You are really on my bad list so don't make it worse!" Kari said hissed at Shark angrily. Ray hold up a chibi shrimp and shark plushies in front of Yuma and shark. "Here ya I got the plushies just like you told me . . . Oh and wait until you open it up inside, shark." Ray whispers then winked. Shark give Ray a weird look for something he didn't know. Maybe Yuma did bring something for shark after all. "You are so in big trouble mister, you are grounded until that end of the school year. Now get the bike!" Kari pointed.

"Okay." Yuma response. "I'm sorry it doesn't turn alright." Shark smiled. "Nope, she'll get over it by the morning." Yuma reaches to his pocket then pull out a beautiful midnight color crystal necklace. Yuma handed to Shark, Shark grabbed the crystal gift. "Sorry, I didn't wrap them up."

"It's fine, Yuma," Shark said. Yuma stands on his toes than kiss shark on the cheek. Shark blushed as a cherry when Yuma kissed him. "Let's move it Yuma!" Kari shout.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming to Kari. Bye shark I had a great time koi!" Shark heard Yuma's words. ". . . Koi." Shark whispered to himself. Kari starts the engine to the bike than drive off, Yuma wave goodbye. Everybody then went home the only ones are they are shark and Rio. "Let's go home, Rio," Shark told Rio while Rio looked at shark smile. "It looks like you two have fun." Rio smiled. "You could say that," Shark told Rio.

_**-Two Hours Later-**_

Rio when to when to her room to get really for bed when they arise home. "I'm going to bed bro, good night." Rio when to her room when Shark playing with his guitar, shark looked at the chibi shrimp plushie and the crystal necklace made Shark smile even more but Shark than give himself a disappointed feeling.

"Aaahhhh, what's wrong with me, will I ever learn." Shark than playing a bass on the three line of the guitar, shark begin the first line. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess, I've already won that." Shark turn the chibi shrimp to the wall then pull his guitar down.

"No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history, been there, done that." Shark has flashbacks from his few dates he had been with. Shark threw the necklace to his bed than Ray created the necklace. "Who do we think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you." Rio, Dube, Ray, and Mizer sing a along into the lyrics."Try to keep it hidden." Shark covered his face with his hands flushing.

"Shark, we can see right through you."

"Ooooh NN nooo oo." Shark covered his ears. "Brother, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of?" Rio sang.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no." Shark turned to the picture of him and Yuma in the hospital. Yuma hugging Shark after the deathly duel. "You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? Uh, oh!" Ray sang with the necklace in hand.

"It's too cliché, hell no, I'm won't saying I'm in love!" Shark seek out to the root. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out." Shark saw a couple holding hands made shark smile. "My head is screaming, get a grip, dude

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!" Shark close his eyes tightly then let out a lonely sign.

"You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling? Honey, we're not buying. Dude, we saw you hit the ceiling." Mizar sang. Shark then saw a lovely couple sharing their kiss. "Face it like a grown-up, When you gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad." Shark walked by the-the edge of the root seeing a couple.

"No chance, now way, I won't say it, no." Shark pull out a picture of Yuma than pull his face against the sheet of the paper filter."Give up, give in, and check the grin you're in love." Shark crumbled the paper then toss it out the other side of the root of the house. "This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin' flips read our lips, you're in love." Ray sang when the guys when in the sky. "You're way off base, I won't say it."

"Get off my case, I won't say it!" Shark covered his ears when Rio patted shark's shoulder. "Brother, don't be proud it's okay, you're in love." Shark opened his eyes in his room on his bed in his hand the necklace and the shrimp plushie on top of the drawer. Shark give himself a smile and blushed cherry red than close his eyes. "Oh at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." Shark snuggle against his pillow and sweetly closes his eyes.

"Even though I still think about Yuma but I stay love him and for that I won't say I'm in love." Though shark when he let the dream world take over him. Rio from the other room giggled the fact that she knew that her brother was in love with Yuma. She gives herself a smile then when back to sleep.


End file.
